La femme à l'étalon noir
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Un étrange tableau dans une étrange maison. De quoi avoir la chair de poule même quand on ne croit pas aux évènements surnaturels ...


C'est une histoire fantastique ...

* * *

La femme à l'étalon noir

Cette journée commençait comme toutes les autres ; chaude et ensoleillée. Les oiseaux chantaient à tue-tête, les daims sauvages gambadaient librement et les cerfs se disputaient les femelles en chaleur dans le bois d'à côté. On entendait le bruit de leurs ramures s'entrechoquant violemment. Le perdant du duel repartait la tête basse, laissant le vainqueur s'accoupler avec la femelle. Des renards chassaient par-ci par-là, courant après des mulots ou des lapins qui s'enfuyaient à l'approche du prédateur. Celui-ci repartait alors bredouille et réessayait quelques heure plus tard, avec plus de succès. Toute la forêt était de sortie par cette journée en prévoyance …

Mais vous parler de cela serait bien trop beau. Non … Ce n'est pas de ça dont je vais vous parler. Ce n'est pas MON histoire. Je ne vais pas vous en raconter une digne des plus grands contes de fées. C'est une histoire qui fera reculer les cœurs les plus braves, les plus vaillants et qui fera trembler les nerfs d'acier.

Je vous aurai prévenu ! Si vous vous attendiez à avoir une belle histoire telle qu'on vous la racontait lorsque vous étiez petit, vous vous êtes trompés. Dans celle-ci, il n'y aura pas de mots d'amour, de sourires ou de fin heureuse. Il n'y aura rien de tout cela … Rien de joyeux. Cette histoire est basée sur la peur, sur des évènements étranges voire surnaturels et sur la mort …

Si vous voulez en lire une toute gentille, il est encore temps de refermer ce livre et d'en prendre un plus à la hauteur de vos espérances. Mais, si vous voulez quand même le lire et affronter la réalité en face, je ne serai pas responsable de vos cauchemars ou de votre folie …

Et si après ces mots, vous êtes toujours décidés à lire ce livre, je vous y invite humblement et je vous laisse entrer dans l'histoire. Mais attention ! Une dernière remarque … Si vous êtes sûrs d'y entrer, vous n'êtes pas sûrs d'en ressortir …

C'était la nuit mais il faisait assez lumineux pour distinguer le squelette des arbres en cette fin de novembre. La lune était pleine et des hurlements troublaient le calme plat de la nuit. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ces hurlements provenaient de loups ou s'ils venaient des esprits errants des morts qui n'avaient pas réussi à rejoindre le paradis ou même l'enfer. Mais j'étais croyant et j'avais peur des âmes des morts. Que pouvaient-elles me faire ? Je n'en savais rien.  
Mais par contre je savais que j'habitais un manoir. Il était en plein milieu d'une forêt sombre et louche d'où retentissaient tous les soirs ces cris tellement horribles qu'ils vous glacent le sang. Parfois, je pouvais entrevoir, dans la pénombre environnante, une forme inidentifiable passer entre les racines emmêlées des vieux arbres morts devant chez moi. Mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je n'avais pas peur.

Le facteur passait une fois par semaine, laissant dans ma boîte aux lettres noire le courrier de la semaine. Je ne recevais jamais de lettres. Rien que des revues, des journaux et des publicités.

Dans la continuation de cette boîte aux lettres, se trouvait un chemin de terre se prolongeant dan la forêt. Les arbres formaient un étau autour de ce vieux manoir d'où il manquait des briques et des tuiles à certains endroits. Un petit morceau de pelouse subsistait incroyablement bien au froid de l'hiver qui s'annonçait rude cette année. Les arbres semblaient sourire de cet hiver. Ils n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient forts et préparés pour cela. Malgré tout, chaque hiver, je voyais mourir quelques arbres ; les moins solides, les moins préparés. Ils revêtaient alors pour toujours, un habit sombre, et à jamais mort.

Mon manoir était (et l'est toujours) vieux et usé par le temps. La porte, sculptée auparavant brillamment, était maintenant lisse et affaiblie par au moins cent ans d'insectes et autres animaux xylophages venus se restaurer. La vieille baie d'imposte était fissurée par endroits et, sur les fissures, était collé maladroitement du papier-collant. La façade revêtait une parure de briques sales et, pour la plupart, à moitié cassées. Les croisillons des fenêtres étaient bombés et soutenaient tant bien que mal les morceaux de vitres qui y étaient encore accrochés. Le toit, pentu, était assez raide et les tuiles noires qui les recouvraient laissaient passer facilement l'humidité. La pluie s'infiltrait partout et coulait dans le grenier. De vieux seaux recueillaient l'eau un peu partout dans cette pièce. La poussière était partout présente dans les parties épargnées par toute cette eau. Des livres de tout genre s'empilaient par dizaines les long des murs sous les mansardes. De vieilles couvertures posées par-ci par-là, laissaient apparaître sous les coins levés, des meubles antiques.

Il y avait aussi une grande salle au rez-de-chaussée aux murs parés de vieilles tapisseries évoquant la Grèce Antique et ses héros et héroïnes.

Parmi ces vieilles tapisseries, se trouvait ma préférée. Celle-ci représentait une femme aux cheveux longs, couleur or, flottant au vent telle la vénus de Botticelli. On pouvait distinguer un air malicieux dans ses belles prunelles couleur marron. A bien y regarder, son regard était profond et reflétait également de la vengeance. Cependant, son sourire en coin la rendait assez craquante mais on pouvait y déceler une once malice, sinon de méchanceté. Son habit était composé de deux parties. Le haut était paré de reflets alignés en diagonale. Son bas, quant à lui, était en fait une jupe faite de cuir noir. Ses bottes lui remontaient à la mi-mollet et elle portait une dague attachée à sa jupe. Mais elle portait aussi une épée … Rangée dans un fourreau qui ne laissait apparaître que le pommeau de l'arme meurtrière, placé sur son dos.

J'adorais regarder cette femme, cheveux au vent, triomphant sur son étalon noir. Je regardais cette tapisserie tous les soirs et m'endormait parfois dans le fauteuil en face de cette femme chevauchant son bel animal. La femme à l'étalon noir, c'est comme cela que je l'appelais. Elle avait sûrement dû exister mais je ne connaissais ni son nom, ni son histoire … Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Il m'avait parfois semblé la voir bouger à la lueur des chandelles. Mais ça devait être mon imagination combinée aux oscillations des flammes des bougies, toujours placées à côté de moi, sur une table basse du dix-septième siècle. Il m'était arrivé une fois de voir la lueur d'une de mes bougies passer furtivement dans ses prunelles. Elle avait alors semblé prendre vie avec son magnifique étalon et j'avais écarquillé les yeux. Je me les étais ensuite frottés puis les avais rouverts. Ce n'était que mon imagination … La femme et son étalon n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil (Si c'est le cas de le dire !) et restaient majestueux l'un comme l'autre. Je m'étais alors couché, une boule dans le ventre, rêvant de cette femme et de son étalon …

J'aurais aimé avoir un cheval comme celui-là. Mais je n'avais aucun animal ni aucun ami. Tous les amis que j'avais eus s'étaient enfuis lâchement à cause de mon manoir. Ils avaient peur d'un manoir ! Ce n'est qu'une grande maison mal entretenue. Juste ça. Il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes ni de morts-vivants. Bon … J'avoue. Parfois, la nuit, j'entendais des bruits étranges. Comme si la maison voulait me faire peur.

C'est vrai qu'elle y était arrivée quelquefois, me terrorisant, bien que je ne sois pas de nature à avoir peur. Je me cachais alors sous les couvertures et attendait que la fatigue me tombe dessus. La femme à l'étalon noir me faisait particulièrement peur mais me fascinait aussi.

Je me répétais que rien ne pouvait m'arriver … Que rien ne pouvait me toucher ni même me tuer. Chaque soir, je fermais quand même les portes à clé bien que je n'aie jamais subit de cambriolage.

Je l'ai déjà dit … J'étais de nature calme … Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais ces derniers mois, je vécus terrorisé, toujours sur mes gardes. Des bruits normalement si discrets, se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison. Les loups (ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ) hurlaient à la mort, semblant appeler celle-ci pour un travail. La femme à la chevelure d'or, hantait mes pensées nuit et jour … Je l'avais même revue prendre vie une seconde fois !

Un jour, je m'endormis tant bien que mal et, environ deux heures plus tard, une longue plainte me tira de mon sommeil. Un bruit étouffé me parvint juste après, me faisant descendre dans mon lit et remonter mes couvertures jusque sur mon nez, ne laissant dépasser que les yeux.

Juste pour info, j'ai les yeux bleus. Pas bleu-vert … Non. Bleu-azur …

Juste après, la poignée de la porte grinça et un frisson me parcourut toute l'échine. Je gardai cependant les yeux rivés sur la porte, redoutant le pire. Elle s'ouvrit légèrement en crissant, laissant apparaître devant moi, une femme assez grande. Elle était dans l'ombre mais je pus apercevoir de longs cheveux qui pendaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Je ne pus deviner leur couleur mais mes cheveux noirs se dressèrent sur la mienne et j'eus la chair de poule.

L'ombre avança dans ma direction et sortit quelque chose de sa ceinture. De la sueur perlait, à ce moment là, de tout mon corps. Elle se rapprocha inexorablement de moi, me faisant de plus en plus peur. Je pus entrevoir une lame dans sa main. Celle-ci se leva et retomba aussi vite sur moi, sans que j'eusse le temps de me défendre.

Le sang vermillon coulait abondamment de ma plaie, me faisant chavirer petit à petit vers le monde des morts et vers la barque de Charon, me laissant un horrible trou rouge au niveau de mon torse.

Avant de partir, j'eus le temps de dire « Pourquoi ? » et d'entendre la réponse de l'ombre « Je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu es juste né dans la mauvaise famille … ». J'aurais aimé savoir de quelle famille il s'agissait car je n'avais plus de famille depuis la mort de mes parents. Ils avaient été assassinés sans raison. J'avais alors repris leur demeure …

Je ne le sus qu'à mon arrivée au Paradis. Et oui, j'y fus accepté. Je sus alors les origines de ma famille. Celle-ci était une famille de guerriers. Parmi eux, se trouvait une femme. Je crois me souvenir de son nom ... Une certaine Xena. Mais bon … Je ne suis pas sûr du nom.

Toujours est-il que le facteur appela la police et que celle-ci me trouva mort dans mon lit, un poignard dans le cœur.

Un inspecteur de police discuta avec un de ses collègues.

- Et … Regarde la belle tapisserie dans le salon !

- Surtout regarde la fille à l'intérieur. Elle a le poing levé, l'autre main posée à sa ceinture. Elle à l'air d'avoir accompli quelque chose.

- Oui. En plus, elle a une épée magnifique.

- C'est vrai que c'est une belle épée. La dague que l'on a retrouvée sur ce monsieur irait parfaitement avec cette tapisserie.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de dague sur la tapisserie. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas elle la criminelle !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Regarde plutôt ce bel étalon. Elle en avait de la chance.

- C'est plutôt ce cheval qui en avait !

- C'est vrai que si elle était vivante, j'adorerais la rencontrer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors finissons notre enquête et rentrons chez nous.

* * *

Si vous n'avez pas compris ... La femme qui est dans le tableau est Callisto. Elle en veut très fort à une certaine Xena et veut supprimer toute sa descendance. Pour info, Xena a des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs.

* * *

Merci pour avoir lu mon histoire ;)

**REVIEWS** s'il vous plait ...


End file.
